


Nothing to hide

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt Noct Week, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Noctis learns how little his privacy matters to the public.





	Nothing to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HurtNoctWeek @ tumblr, prompt for day #3: _someone takes and/or shares pictures or videos of Noct without his knowledge or consent_. Unfortunately, I was unable to post it on day #3 so I'm using Free Day #8 to post it now. I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Feed the author and leave comments ;)
> 
> Beated by the sweetest catlady1986 @ tumblr.

Noctis is awoken by the loud ringing of his phone. Stubbornly, he pulls the blanket above his head, wanting to go back to sleep. The body under him moves as if preparing to leave the bed and Noctis growls sleepily, nuzzling his face against the broad chest his head is laying on, wishing with his all might that Gladio wouldn’t leave the bed.

Truth be told he’s laying on his lover with his whole body, their legs tangled, their hands entwined, Noctis’ head on Gladio’s chest. The steady rhythm of Gladio’s heartbeat is calming in a way Noctis cannot explain. All he wants is to never leave the bed. He’s warm, his body aches in all right places after yesterday’s night activities, he is comfortable and he feels save. Everything is perfect. Lazily, Noctis rolls his hips, his morning wood moving deliciously over Gladio’s hips. The sharp intake of breath above him followed by “ _little tease_ ” makes Noctis smirk.

Yes, perfect.

It’s rare for them to have a free morning and Noctis has been planning to take full advantage of it for a long time. If only his stupid phone could stop ringing!

Noctis frowns when another ringing joins the familiar melody of his phone’s ring. Gladio stirs and Noctis’ head actually _moves_ along with Gladio’s muscles when Gladio stretches his arm. Noctis guesses he’s probably reaching for his phone as the unfamiliar melody disappears after a few seconds. Maybe it’s only Ignis asking them about something because he has forgot they have a free day? Ignis usually remembers about things like that but –

“Dammit!” Being suddenly pushed away when Gladio sits up abruptly is far less shocking than hearing Gladio’s cursing so early in the morning – or at least Noctis thinks it’s early as the room appears to be filled with sunlight even with his eyelids closed. “Noctis, we have to get up.”

Noctis opens his eyes, alerted. The urgency in Gladio’s voice is enough to fight off the rest of sleep clinging to him.

Gladio is sitting next to him with their phones in his hands. He’s scowling and his lips are pressed into a thin line. Despite the fact that something bad has clearly happened, Noctis cannot help but let his gaze slide over hickeys he has left on Gladio’s throat and marks his fingernails had made on Gladio’s shoulder. The duvet is pooled on Gladio’ laps, hiding the best from Noctis’ view, but it’s low enough Noctis can see the dark hair on Gladio’s abdomen. His morning wood hasn’t disappeared completely even when Gladio pushed him away and it makes Noctis wants to latch himself onto Gladio once again.

Seeing that Noctis isn’t sleeping anymore, Gladio’s face changes from anger to concern. Uh-oh, it’s not good. Noctis knows this face. It’s the face Gladio used to make every time Noctis tried to be more than friends with his Shield and Noctis disliked it with a passion.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis sits up, wincing a little at the pain in his hips. He should have asked for a curative. “Something wrong with dad?”

Gladio shakes his head, thrusting Noctis’ phone towards him. Noctis takes it tentatively. The first thing he sees is a row of messages from Ignis and Prompto.

“The cat is out of the bag,” Gladio murmurs. He squeezes Noctis’ left hand. “Read the first message from Iggy.”

Gladio’s words are enough for Noctis to have a good guess at what has happened. The only remaining questions are “who knows” and “how did they get to know it?”. Still, he swipes down on the display, trying not to read anything from other messages, and opens the first one from Iggy. It’s very short, only a few words and a link to a website.

“Don’t leave the house today.” Iggy is kind of late with that warning since Noctis has already spent the night at Gladio’s place. “We will take care of it.” Noctis’ stomach drops when he sees it’s a URL of infamous website with rumours about celebrities.

With shaking fingers, he presses the URL. The few seconds it takes for the page to load feels like an eternity. Distantly, Noctis is aware of Gladio moving closer to him. Gladio puts his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, squeezing it; normally it would calm Noctis down but this time it doesn’t work.

The article finally loads. In red, capital letters is written “The Prince and his Shield – closer than you think!”. Noctis’ stomach would make itself into a knot from anxiety if only it didn’t disappear completely when he scrolls the page down and sees the picture under the headline.

It’s him and Gladio. They are in Gladio’s living room with the older man sitting on the couch with Noctis sitting on his laps. Gladio is looking up at him with adoration written all over his face while Noctis is looking down at him, his eyes looking softer than usual, a small smile on his lips. Gladio’s hands are on Noctis’s waist and Noctis has his own tangled in Gladio’s hair. Their chests are touching, their lips are red and it doesn’t take a genius to realize that they have been kissing.

A hot anger claws at Noctis’ insides. What that picture presents had happened barely yesterday, after he and Gladio finished watching a movie but before they went to Gladio’s room, laughing and teasing each other, with Gladio carrying Noctis on his back and Noctis pressing soft kisses against Gladio’s shoulders. It was a good evening, great even; for the first time in what felt like ages Noctis had felt free and happy.

But now that memory is tainted by the knowledge that someone had seen them. They took a picture of them. What if – What if that person saw more? Should he expect more articles like that with different photos, more vulgar? He is used to people taking pictures of him wherever he goes, but never before has it happened when he was at home, in a place which was supposed to be safe.

Noctis doesn’t even realize he’s gripping the phone so hard his knuckles gone white. He skips the article, registering the words even without their meaning: _always so close... since they were children..._ He forces himself to not throw the phone against the wall but to put it on the bedside table, next to a stack of books.

“They didn’t have the right.” If he wasn’t so angry, Noctis would be surprised at the venom in his voice.

“No, they didn’t.” Gladio sounds just as angry as Noctis is feeling. His arm tightens around Noct. “My dad wrote me, Cor is looking into this. He wants us to stay at home.”

Numbly, Noctis nods. He wonders when he will hear from his own father. It isn’t unusual for a King and his Shield to have an affair if one takes into consideration the amount of time they spend together and vows of loyalty binding the two of them. However, it’s something that has never been made public knowledge: the real love life of some of Lucis’ monarchs were the only private thing they could have. And now Noctis cannot have even that.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he announces, slipping from under Gladio’s arm. “Alone,” he adds, feeling bad about it but he needs a moment to himself to think alone about all possible implications.

Behind him he hears how Gladio is standing up too, on the other side of the bed. It hurts. Gladio should have been standing next to him, they should have gone to the bathroom together, kissing each other despite their morning breath and then whining about it –

“... Okay. I’ll call Cor. Go to the kitchen when you finish, okay?”

“Sure,” Noctis mumbles, snagging his shirt and pants from the chair on his way to the bathroom.

Inside, it takes him a moment to get into the shower stall. He’s looking at the tap without really seeing it, anger mixing with anxiety inside of him. What is going to happen?

Not even a hot shower can relax Noctis now. He keeps thinking if Gladio is going to be taken away from him. He’ll fight tooth and nails over such a decision. Gladio is _his_. He loves Gladio and there is no way that even the Astrals could take Gladio away from him. With vigour, Noctis scrubs his hair with shampoo, ignoring the prickling in his eyes. No, Gladio will stay but there is no telling if they would stay _together_. There have been talks about Noctis marrying some princess or a girl from nobility. What kind of a girl will want to marry him now, knowing he will never love her? What about possible unions and making Lucis stronger to fight the Empire?

With a muffled sob, Noctis presses his forehead against the tiles and hits them in frustration. This is his life. He cannot even be together with a person he loves. Is it so much to ask for?

After a moment Noctis leans back and lets the water pour down onto his face. Absentmindedly, he licks his lips and grimaces when he tastes salt. He has to take hold of himself. The cat may be out of the bag but not everything is destroyed. He still has Gladio, he knows Prompto and Iggy are at his side, Cor probably too – after all, he has caught Noctis kissing Gladio and hasn’t reported them to their fathers.

Noctis is going to do everything in his power to not let people take away from him a few things which make him truly happy. He’s ready to die for his people; can there not just be something – someone – he can keep for himself?

* * *

When Noctis enters the kitchen, Gladio finishes putting out plates for them. There is already breakfast prepared: toasts, scrambled eggs and juice. Normally, Noctis would congratulate Gladio for not destroying the kitchen with his bad cooking skills. Yet now he only sits quietly at the table. He notices his phone next to his plate and remembers the texts from Ignis and Prompto. He should reply to them quickly.

“Why are the roller blinds down?” he asks, not really feeling like eating.

Gladio grimaces.

“The guards from the gate called. There is a sea of paparazzi waiting at the fence.”

Noctis doesn’t answer but he feels the magic in him recoiling when a familiar wave of new found anger washes over him. Paparazzi? Again?

“Do they not have enough?” he snarls, feeling electricity running through his palms under his skin.

If those paparazzi want more things about him to write about, then Noct can give them one hell of a show. He cannot promise they all won’t end in a hospital trip though.

“Those rats rarely have.” Gladio sits next to Noctis. “We... we will have to face them soon.”

“I know.” Noctis closes his eyes and turns his head right, blindly pressing it against Gladio’s shoulder. He’s grateful when Gladio wraps his arm around him again without asking any questions. “I hate it. It shouldn’t be like this – I... I didn’t want people to know, I wanted us to be happy.” The words are out before Noctis can stop them.

He’s feeling vulnerable which is stupid because he knows Gladio will not think about him as weak for talking about his feelings. Astrals above know they are both bad at it.

A kiss is pressed onto his hair.

“Me too.” Another kiss. “Cor said they are working on catching the guy who took that photo. Breaking into a private property is a serious offence too.” Noctis nods. He wonders how Gladio can sound so... so calm about all of it. “Iggy wrote me, he will be here soon. He... he will bring Prompto.”

“Prom?” Noctis asks, surprised. He raises his head to look at Gladio. Gladio’s eyebrows are furrowed and he looks to be between being angry and sad. “He’s all right, right?”

Gladio sighs heavily, his arm around Noctis tightening.

“There are paparazzi at his home too,” he finally says. “Some of them apparently tried to enter it even after Prompto said he wouldn’t talk with them,” Gladio growls, his eyes darkening from anger.

Noctis curses inwardly. He has always feared that Prompto would get hurt because of him. While it isn’t a life threatening kind of hurt, because of Noctis, Prompto’s privacy is in danger too. Who knows what those hyenas will try to dig up about Prompto now.

Some of Noctis’ eternal turmoil has to be showing on his face because Gladio pulls him closer to himself, almost making Noctis sit on his laps.

“I won’t leave you, Noct,” he promises, his voice low and even against Noctis’ ear. “Astrals themselves might order me to do it and I’ll tell them ‘no’. We will find that photographer, make him apologize for ruining our privacy and then we will show everyone that we are not afraid of being together out in public.”

Noctis leans back to look Gladio in the face. He knows this face by heart now, can paint it in the sleep. The shape of Gladio’s nose, his lips, the way he squints his eyes when he thinks about something, how one corner of his lips goes slightly higher than the other when he smiles, how the scar running down his face is unbelievably soft every time Noctis touches and kisses it... Noctis knows it all.

Right now Gladio is looking determined, his amber eyes gleaming dangerously. He looks like he’s preparing himself for a battle and Noctis immediately feels stronger himself. He can do it. He can face the public and convince them to accept him and Gladio... and if not then, well, they will have to learn to live with it because Gladio is the only part of Noct’s life he’s never going to let go of as long as Gladio wants to remain in it.

“We will think of something,” Noctis promises.

Things cannot get worse than a barely safe for work photo and an article full of innuendos, right?

* * *

Things get worse.

One article apparently is too little. With Prompto checking news feed every few minutes Noctis is uncomfortably familiar with every new story about him popping out: how he is always seen only in the presence of Ignis, Gladio or Prompto (Noctis is going to hurt someone if anyone writes any lies about his friends), how he has never been good with interacting with other people but now he suddenly has a lover, how Gladio has often been seen in the company of women, power imbalance –

It’s enough to make Noct’s blood boil. He wants to get out and scream at the paparazzi, tell them to go to hell for trying to destroy what little happiness he has managed to get after months – _months_ – of convincing Gladio that it would be okay for them to be together. He wants to yell at them and curse them, and he swears to himself to ban every single magazine writing about such shitty things like who sleeps with who as if it’s even worth commenting on, as if they have a right to stomp with their shoes on people’s personal life!

“Enough, Prompto,” Gladio interrupts when Prompto starts to give them a summary about yet another article implying that Noctis has forced his Shield to do something against his will.

Noctis feels bile rising in his throat at that thought. He would never do something like that but the people writing these articles aren’t interested in it, they are not interested in presenting the truth but only in getting clicks on their websites.

In his defence, Prompto looks at Noct apologetically. He’s sitting on the armchair in front of Noct in the living room. Ignis is sitting next to him on another armchair, furiously typing something on his tablet. Noctis and Gladio are sitting on the couch together, holding hands. With a bit of surprise Noctis realizes that from the moment news has broken out, Gladio tries to hold his hand the whole time.

He doesn’t mind it.

“Sorry, dude. I just...” Prompto waves at his phone, distaste colouring his usually cheerful features. “These people are sick. I can’t believe they write such stuff about it. You would never do those things!”

“It sells,” Ignis says bitterly. He might be looking as composed as always but Noctis knows him well enough to tell that Ignis is _pissed off._ “They are interested only in money.”

Noctis can feel how Gladio tenses and he squeezes his hand as if to say “ _I’m here, it’s going to be okay_ ”.

“What is the plan then?” Prompto asks. He’s tapping nervously on his knee with his fingers. “You... you won’t have to break up, right?”

As always, Noctis is touched by how much Prompto worries about him. It’s different than when Ignis or Gladio do it. They are close to him, they have grown up together but Prompto is an outsider who cares about _Noctis_ , not the prince of Lucis unlike many, many others.

“No,” Gladio answers quickly, his voice resembling a growl more than anything else.

“No but it will make things... complicated.” Noctis takes a moment to find proper words and his friends just sit quietly, waiting for him to speak. “It might be hard to convince people that I didn’t... didn’t force Gladio into a relationship.” Gods, saying that aloud is making Noctis physically ill. “Then it’s a political matter. You can bet that as soon as I get married, people will be wondering if I’m cheating on my wife or if any children are really mine...” Noct gulps but he doesn’t take his eyes from Prompto even if he’s feeling like running away. Gladio’s hand is warm in his own and it feels like it gives him strength to continue. “If anyone even wants to marry me anymore.”

That, at least, isn’t that much of an issue anymore in face of people thinking he’s some sadistic bastard and a rapist. He wouldn’t be the first monarch to make a union with a woman from nobility only to have a heir, no strings attached or hard feelings from either party. Still, it does mean more political problems and convenient agreements which could have happened but now will definitely not.

And there is also an issue of Noctis’ very own privacy. He shouldn’t have to remember to roll down that one roller blind because he is supposed to have some time for himself without worrying about people watching him. He hasn’t been making any shady agreements nor he has he been hurting anyone – he simply has been spending time with his boyfriend. The fury he feels at the sheer thought of people feeling entitled to know about such private parts of his life makes Noctis want to scream in frustration.

His phone rings with a tune Noctis has been dreading to hear the whole morning.

“... It’s dad,” he says, reaching for the phone. He doesn’t move from the couch and he stares down at Prompto and Ignis who start to stand up. He isn’t sure he’s ready to survive this talk without his friends near. Both of them sit back quietly: Prompto smiles sheepishly while Ignis nods at Noctis, his face understanding. Noctis answers the phone. “Yes, dad?”

“ _Noctis,_ ” Regis’s voice is tired and tense, and Noctis immediately feels even more miserable. His father has enough problems for Noctis not to give him any more. Is there anything he can do without making his father’s life harder? “ _I’m calling to tell you we are questioning the photographer. Apparently he received information from someone in the Citadel about you and Gladiolus, and he wanted to check it_.”

“What?” Noctis almost yells into the phone. He sits straight, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Prompto. “Do you know who that person is?” He feels the magic raising in him, cracking in the air. Who would have –

“ _Not yet,_ ” his father answers quickly. “ _We are looking into it. I believe you’re following the news?_ ”

“Y-yeah.” The shame and embarrassment is back. Gods, for last two centuries no Lucian’s monarch managed to make such scandals as Noctis has just done. “They are...” he struggles to find the proper word, “bad,” he finishes meekly.

The king is quiet for a long moment.

“ _It’s nothing we cannot overcome, Noctis. It will require for you and Gladiolus to give an official statement about your relationship. We cannot change people’s minds but seeing you both happy together should silence the worst rumours_.”

Remembering how Prompto has refused to read the comments section of those articles, Noctis could only imagine what people are talking about it. And they will be talking about it for a long time. He won’t be able to show up with Gladio anywhere without people thinking if Gladio really wants to be there.

The urge to lie down and cry is back, but Noctis manages to shove it down even if he feels a wetness gathering in his eyes. He blinks quickly, avoiding looks from Ignis and Prompto.

“Can we leave the house?” It’s not the thing he wants to ask. Noctis just feels too embarrassed, too ashamed of himself to ask if his father is angry at him.

He had let the newspapers smear their family name – of course his father isn’t happy. Noctis doesn’t need to hear that aloud.

“ _Soon. Guards were ordered to make the paparazzi go away for disturbing the peace of your and Gladiolus’ neighbours. I believe Mr Argentum can go back to his home soon too. And Noct?_ ”

“Yes?” Noctis’ palms start to sweat. This is it, isn’t it? The moment when Noctis gets lectured for being stupid, and careless, and –

“ _I’m sorry for what happened. You and Gladiolus didn’t deserve it. I know such breaking of privacy hurts but I want you to know you’re not alone, my star. Walk tall, my son. I don’t hide that there is going to be a political uproar but I promise you I’ll make sure you’re happy with whoever you chose._ ”

This is the complete opposite of what Noctis has been expecting. He cannot stop a sob from coming out; he presses his hand against his lips, curling into Gladio’s side. His dad isn’t angry at him. He’s not going to take Gladio away. Things are going to be okay.

For the first time this day Noctis feels like breathing again.

“Thanks, dad,” he manages to say without sounding like he’s on a verge of crying.

His dad bids him farewell and disconnects. Everyone is quiet for a few long minutes – so long that Noctis starts to feel embarrassed again. And annoyed. When will it stop? He should be stronger, not hide behind his Shield and fear a talk from his father.

Noctis brushes his eyes with his hand, happy that at least he hasn’t started crying in front of everyone.

“What did the king say?” Gladio asks, running his hand up and down Noct’s back in a calming way.

Noctis takes a deep breath, preparing himself to speak when his gaze falls onto Prompto. He wonders if it’s information he should share with someone outside the Citadel but in the end he decides that Prompto has proved himself trustworthy enough to hear it.

It isn’t a national secret anyway.

“Someone from the Citadel saw us and gave a hint to that photographer.” Through the layer of anger, Noctis feels pricks of curiosity about that person. He is sure the only person who has stumbled upon them was Cor – and there is no way Cor would have done it. “Me and Gladio have to go to the public, pretend to be a happy couple and just... let people talk until they stops,” he finishes with a frown.

“Pretend?” Gladio gently grabs Noctis’ chin and raises his head up. He’s finally smiling again, his eyes shining with mirth. “I thought we were a happy couple.”

“You haven’t bought me any flowers in a while, I started to wonder,” Noctis replies, trying to smile to lighten the mood. He bumps his fist against Gladio’s chest. “Better think of a place for a date.”

He does smile when he hears how Prompto is crying about things he doesn’t need to see. Gladio grins in response.

“I already have a few.”

“Iggy, they are being disgustingly cute again,” Prompto whines.

In the corner of his eye Noctis can see how Prompto is leaning against the side rest of Ignis’ armchair, pretending to look miserable. Ignis only raises his eyebrow at him and then, smiling mischievously, he pats Prompto’s head as if Prompto was an unruly puppy.

“If you help me with preparing lunch, you won’t have to look at them.”

It’s interesting to observe how quickly Prompto agrees to that suggestion and practically skips to the kitchen. It’s even more interesting to see how Gladio flashes Ignis a grin and shows him a thumb up. For the first time in a long while Noctis sees his advisor _blushing_.

“I will call you when lunch will be ready,” Ignis says, adjusting his glasses and trying not to look at either Noct or Gladio.

Gladio chuckles, pulling Noctis closer until Noctis is almost laying on him.

“I think some things are almost _ready_ if you catch my drift.”

Noctis may not be one hundred percent sure what is going on but he catches the innuendo without any problems. He laughs quietly, throwing Ignis an apologetic glance.

On his part, Ignis only makes a disappointed noise like he has expected more from Gladio and disappears into the kitchen, his voice only slightly tense when they hear him call for Prompto.

Bewildered, Noctis looks up at Gladio’s face. He’s laying on Gladio’s chest comfortably, close to how they have been sleeping. He props his chin on Gladio’s torso, wrapping his arms around him.

“Is Prompto and Ignis...?” Noctis points in the kitchen’s direction with his head. He had thought he knew his friends well enough.

Gladio shakes his head.

“Not yet, I think.” He brings his hand to brush Noctis’ hair and for once Noctis doesn’t shy away from this particular touch. “I noticed them making moony eyes at each other a few days ago.”

“You could have said something,” the hurt is obvious in Noctis’ voice.

He should have realized his best friends have feelings for each other. What kind of a friend he is?

“I’m sorry,” Gladio whispers, surprising Noctis. His boyfriend rarely apologizes with words, preferring to show how sorry he is by doing something. “Actually, I was going to tell you about them today.”

Today. It’s funny in a way that is completely not funny at all, with how much Noctis feels his life has been split into pieces by that one word. There are weeks of failed flirting attempts, first kisses and more, filled with happiness, all of it before Today. Starting from Today Noctis is going to have to bear with even more attention from the media, with people accusing him behind his back of forcing Gladio into a relationship, wondering if Gladio is the first one or just another person against whom Noctis has used his position to get what he has wanted.

“... I’m not angry,” Noctis says. He moves up to his face in the crook of Gladio’s shoulder. “We will tease them for dancing around each other later.”

Noctis feels Gladio’s breath in his hair when his lover laughs.

“Sure we will.”

They are quiet for a long while, long enough for Noctis to almost drift asleep. Gladio’s chest is raising and falling steadily with Gladio’s every breath, his arms around Noctis are a comfortable weight. Noctis is fairly sure he knows why Prompto and Ignis have left them: they have wanted Noctis and Gladio to have some peace before they will be forced to face the outside world, to show everyone that they don’t care about any hurting rumour and accusation even if it’s a complete lie.

“Soon,” Noctis whispers into Gladio’s throat.

He doesn’t feel like he’s ready to leave the Amicitia’s house but they both will have to do it soon to stop all those people from writing about them, from implying that Noctis has done something wrong if he refuses to show his face.

“Yes, soon,” Gladio agrees, tightening his arms around Noctis. “I wish I could shield you from it, my prince.”

Noctis wants to say something, tell Gladio that it’s not needed, that it’s simply Noctis’ fault for not thinking, for being foolish enough to assume people he loves wouldn’t get hurt because of him. He should have been better at protecting people close to him, not Gladio.

In the end he doesn’t speak, only snuggles more into Gladio, wanting to show with his touch how sorry he is and how much he wishes things were different.

He’s still angry and sad, and Noctis knows it will be a long time before he stops checking if there are no paparazzi around every corner, waiting to take another picture of him and write something twisted, painting him as some kind of a monster.

But, he muses, listening to the soft sounds of Prompto and Ignis moving around the kitchen and to the sound of Gladio’s heartbeat, at least he won’t be forced to face all it alone.

*

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Come to talk with me on my tumblr: [firebyfire](https://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
